HighSchool DxD: Volviendo de la muerte
by MyBloodyAngel
Summary: Issei pierde una lucha contra Rizevim y se ahí su vida cambiara de manera radical, que le preparara el futuro a Issei.


**Advertencia: HighSchool DxD no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, solo soy un fan mas.**

 **-La historia se explicara que parte del nacimiento de Issei sera cambiado, ¿como sera?, en la historia se mostrara, tambien tengo que recalcar que no sera pervertido, sera un poco mas listo, tambien sera poderoso, y si se lo preguntan, si, habra Issei x Harem.**

 **-Tambien incluira vocabulario un poco vulgar, violencia y posible escenas subidas de tono.**

 **Sin mas que decir, comencemos.**

 **Capitulo 1: Todo se acabo.**

 **POV Issei.**

Estoy demasiado debil, herido, mi cuerpo estaba sangrando, en estos momentos solo queria morir, te estaras preguntando que fue lo que me paso, bueno, te lo dire:

Esta se supondria que seria una batalla mas importante de todas, nos enfrentariamos con Rizevim Livan Lucifer y los dragones malignos, crei que ganariamos, ja, estaba tan equivocado, al principio ibamos bien, pero paso algo, Rizevim no estaba usando todos sus poderes, solo usaba un cuarto de ellos, logramos vencer a los dragones malignos, nos cosro mucho, pero lo habiamos logrado, pero este solo se reia y comenzo a derrotarnos uno por uno, a Sona Sitri y su sequito, a Kiba, a Rossweisse, a Xenovia, a Irina, a Ravel, a Gasper, a Asia, a Akeno, y a Rias, uno por uno, solo quedaba yo, en estos momentos te preguntaras, y ¿los Maous?, creeme, intentaron ayudarnos, pero fue inutil, todos fueron derrotardos, incluso Sirzechs, él era el mas fuerte de los cuatro y se suponia que él y Rizevim tenia el mismo nivel de pelea, aun así logro derrotarlo, ¿como?, aun sigo preguntandome eso, entonces no quedaba mas opción, decidí pelear con él, no lo hice antes, porque los Maous no nos habian permitido, pero viendo la situación, tenia que hacerlo, active mi Balance Breaker y me enfrente con el, pero el resulto siendo mas fuerte, con sus poderes logro dejarme casi sin vida, ¿porque no me mato?, la verdad no lo se, lo que se es que fuimos derrotados, Esto no puede ser, acabo de perder, esto no puede ser cierto, les falle a todos, a mis amigos, pero sobretodo les falle a ellas, a las chicas que amo.

-N-no, no pu-puede e-estar pasando- Dije con pocas fuerzas.

Entonces Rizevim se me acerco y me tomo del cuello y me levanto hasta dejarme a su altura.

-Que ingenuo, ¿Enserio creiste que podrias con alguien como yo?, por favor, si supieras la realidad- Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

-S-si qui-quieres m-m-matame, p-p-pero n-no le hagas n-nada a mis a-a-amigos- Dije con pocas fuerzas.

-¿Matarte?, ja, eso no seria nada divertido- Empezo a decir otra cosa, pero no lo alcance a escuchar, escuchaba solo murmullos y mi vista se nublaba, pero senti como me solto y caí boca abajo al suelo, luego sentia como el maldito se alejo dejandome en el suelo medio moribundo.

Siento como empiezo a ver todo negro para luego perder el conocimiento.

 _ **Unas horas mas tarde.**_

Desperte en una habitación, voltee a ver hacia una de las ventanas, podia ver ese cielo artificial, lo cual me confirmaba que aun seguia en el inframundo, me calme un poco y me sente, al despetar note que tan solo tenia puesto unos pantalones blancos, estaba descalzo y tenia unas heridas en mi pecho y en mis brazos, aunque ya no me dolian como antes, luego me levante y tome el resto mi ropa, la cual encima de una mesita de noche encima de la cama, me puse mis zapatos, una camiseta roja y encima la camisa de la academia Kou, obviamente sin abotonar, luego sali de la habitación para ver un pasillo el cual me llevo hacia la sala, conocia muy bien este lugar, era la sala de los padres de Rias, estaba en la casa de los padres de Rias, luego veo que vienen Lord Gremory y Venelana, los padres de Rias, los cuales salian de una de las habitaciones, al verme se alegraron demasiado.

-Por fin despertaste Issei- Dijo la madre de Rias mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Como llegue aquí?- Estaba confundido de como aparecí aquí.

-Grayfia los trajo a todos aquí, al igual que ella, nosotros estabamos sorprendidos al verlos a todos demasiado heridos, incluso les avisamos a los padres de Sona y Serafall, y a los padres de Ravel- Dijo Lord Gremory.

-Ya veo- Dije un poco mas tranquilo.

-Exactamente, ¿que paso?- Pregunto Venelana un poco preocupada.

Entonces procedi a contarles lo que ocurrio en la batalla contra Rizevim, como pudimos derrotar a los dragones malignos, ellos estaban felices al oir lo que logramos, pero su expresion cambio a una de shock cuando escucharon que Rizevim logro vencernos a todos.

-¿Donde esta él?- Decia Lord Gremory demasiado enojado, se podia ver que le afecto al enterarse lo que hizo ese maldito con Rias y Sirzechs.

Yo solo solte un suspiro para luego ver a los padres de Rias.

-No se donde puede estar, perdi el conocimiento poco después de que me venciera- Dije un poco decepcionado conmigo mismo.

Los padres de Rias se calmaron al momento, para luego ver como Rias y los demas salian de las habitaciones, bueno, todos a excepcion de los Maous, al parecer ellos recibieron la peor parte de los ataques de Sirzechs, al menos eso creo yo, pero al menos tenia fe de que estarian bien, volviendo con Rias y los demas, me alegraba de que estuviera bien, bueno eso sentia en ese momento, porque ahora solo me arrepiento, y tu te estaras preguntando, ¿Que sucedió?, oh amigo, este era el comienzo de mi fin, mejor te digo contando lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Rias- Iba a ir hacia ella, pero ella me dio una fuerte cachetada, lo cual me dejo demasiado sorprendido, al igual que a sus padres- ¿Rias, que pasa?.

-Escoria- Fue lo unico que me dijo para luego darme un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo cual hizo que perdiera aire y me dejara en el suelo de rodillas.

-¡¿Rias que estas haciendo?!- Pregunto su padre demasiado molesto.

-Lo que debi hacer hace tiempo- Dijo Rias demasiado enojada- Después de esta batalla me di cuenta que Issei solo es un demonio debil y que no merece seguir siendo parte de mi nobleza.

-¿Que?- Dije demasiado sorprendido y aun tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Que diablos estan diciendo hija?- Su madre estaba igual de enojada.

-Lo que oiste madre, así que sera mejor que no intervengan.

Rias creo un circulo magico y nos teletransporto a todos al salon de la Occult Research Club (N/A: No recuerdo bien el nombre en español) todos me miraban con miradas de odio, incluso Sona y su nobleza.

-¿Tienen algo que decirle?- Rias le dijo a los demas, yo estaba en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿porque hacian esto?.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es como uno a uno viene a decirme cosas demasiado hirientes mientras me lastimaban fisicamente, en resumidas cuenta me dijeron que no servia para nada, que era muy debil, mientras usaban sus poderes contra mi, dejandome tirado en el suelo mirando al techo con varias heridas en mi cuerpo, pensaba que nada podria empeorar, me equivoque, pero lo peor fue lo siguiente que me dijo Rias.

-Mirate, que tonto eres- Ella se agacho y me tomo del cuello de la camisa para dejarme cara a cara con ella- Sabes, ninguna de nosotras te amo, solo eras nuestro juguete, nunca fuimos tus amigos, solo te usabamos por tu poder, ademas de que eras el Sekiryuutei y eso le daba mas reputación a mi nobleza.

.N-no p-puede s-ser ci-ci-cierto- Dijo tosiendo sangre.

Rias solo solto una risa, para ella era divertido, pero para mi era hiriente, entonces me solto y cai de nuevo, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue al cabo de unos minutos, y el dolor que vino a continuación no se lo desearia al peor de mis enemigos, al menos no se lo desearia antes, pero ahora, quiero que sienta mi dolor y si es posible que fuera peor, una vez mas te preguntaras, ¿Que hizo Rias?, ella empezo a extraer piezas de peon de mi cuerpo, el dolor era horrible, era como si te descuatizaran vivo, ese dolor agonizante duro cerca de 10 minutos o mas, pero fue lo suficiente para sentirme como un desecho de basura, sentia la sangre cayendo por mi cuerpo y lo peor fue escuchar las risas de los que consideraba mis amigos, disfrutaban con verme sufrir, yo con pocas fuerzas me puse de pie, cai unas cuantas veces, pero logre sostenerme de una pared y voltee a ver a los demas y tenian sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros, entonces como pude sali del salon, sali del viejo edificio, me fui de la academia, me iba a ir hacia mi casa, con lo que me esperaba, a lo lejos veia una gran nube de humo, empece a acelerar el paso, aunque en mi estado no era mucho la diferencia, casi me caia en medio de la calle, al cabo de 20 minutos de un agonizante trayecto, llegue a mi casa, solo para encontrarme con algo horrible, mi casa se estaba incendiando, no lo creia, lo peor fue escuchar los gritos de mis padres.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!- Grite casi pareciendo que era yo el que estaba en ese incendio- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!- Mi dolor parecia ser mayor que los gritos de mis padres.

Y aquí estoy, estoy demasiado debil, herido, mi cuerpo estaba sangrando, en estos momentos solo queria morir, recordando lo que hicieron mis supuestos amigos.

-[¡ISSEI!]- Era la voz de Ddraig.

-A-a-amigo- Dijo cayendo de rodillas sentia como perdia mi equilibrio y estaba que caía del espaldas.

-[¡NO TE RINDAS SOCIO, NO PUEDES MORIR, NO AUN!]- Mi compañero estaba... ¿llorando?.

-Gra-gracias p-por e-esos momentos t-t-tan maravillosos co-contigo Ddraig, f-f-fuiste m-m-mi mejor a-a-amigo en t-t-todo este ti-ti-tiempo, de verdad, no s-s-se co-como compensartelo.

-[¡SIMPLEMENTE NO MUERAS!]

-Ja, adios amigo- Senti como comence a desplomarme y caia enfrente de mi casa, asi que, asi se siente estar agonizando, cerre mis ojos y perdi el conocimiento, viendo la situación, talvez no volvere a despertar.

 **POV 3ra persona.**

Un hombre misterioso se acercaba al lugar y tomaba el cuerpo ensangrentado del castaño, podiamos ver que en el sujeto tenia un pantalon negro, una camisa purpura, con una gabardina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro, y un sombrero negro, su rostro era casi imposible de ver debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero este tenia una mirada seria al ver el cuerpo del castaño, hablando de su mirar, sus ojos rojos con una pupila de dragón, debajo de sus pies aparecio un circulo magico, este tenia el simbolo de un dragón, el sujeto desaparecio con el cuerpo del castaño.

 **En la mansión Gremory.**

 **POV Sirzechs.**

Habia despertado, Grayfia se habia encargado de curar mis heridas y la de los otros Maous, no podia creer que Rizevim se haya vuelto tan fuerte, ahora mismo tenia puesto de nuevo mi traje de Maou y sali al ver la situación al ver a mis padres demasiado preocupados.

-Mamá, Papá, ¿que ocurre?- Dije yendo a verlos.

En ese instante vi como Grayfia salia de la cocina, y por otro lado a Ajuka, Serafall y Falbium de las habitaciones para ver a mis padres preocupados y acercarse a preguntar que estaba pasando.

-Es sobre tu hermana- Respondio mi padre un tanto enojado.

-¿Que paso con Rias?- Estaba preocupado, crei que le habia pasado algo malo, pero lo siguiente que escuche me dejo en shock.

-Ella lastimo a Issei y junto con los demas jovenen se lo llevaron a quien sabe donde.

-¿Como puede ser eso posible?- Tanto yo como mis otros compañeros estabamos sorprendidos.

-Dijo que después de la batalla contra Rizevim, Issei era debil y que no debia estar en su nobleza- Ok, ya estaba preocupandome.

-¿Donde estan?.

-No lo sabemos- Decia mi madre un tanto alterada.

Luego de eso veo como aparece un circulo magico en medio de la sala y de ahí salieron Rias, Sona y sus amigos, estaba demasiado enojado.

-Rias, que hiciste con Issei.

Rias solo me sonrió y me mostro las piezas de peon de Issei, estaba en shock, como podian hacerle eso a Issei, era como mi hermano, ademas, varias cosas venian a mi mente, el tratado de paz, como derrotar a Rizevim, pero habia algo que me preocupaba mucho mas, como se lo contaria a él, si antes me odiaba, ahora me querra asesinar y no solo a mi, sino a todo el mundo, pero tambien al ver las piezas ensangrentadas en su mano solo decia una cosa... Lo asesinaron.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?!- Le grite a mi hermana, era el peor error que pudo haber cometido en su vida.

-Él era debil, no merecia estar con nosotros- Dijo Rias un tanto furiosa.

Luego escuche llantos y eran de Serafall la cual era la que menos se esperaba esto, e iba a golpear a mi hermana, pero Ajuka y Falbium, los cuales estaban molestos con mi hermana y los demas chicos, la sostenian, y mis padres estaban en shock.

-¿Acaso perdiste la razon, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer?.

-Mejor callate hermano, sabes, ire a descansar, de acuerdo.

Rias dejo la sala con los demas chicos y cada uno fue hacia una habitacion, ninguno de nosotros creia lo que habia hecho Rias, era imperdonable.

 **POV 3ra persona.**

Sirzechs al ver que su hermana se feu a su habitación, cambio su actitud a una mas seria y vio a los otros tres Maous y a Grayfia.

-Tenemos que ir a Avatar (N/A: El nombre no tiene que ver nada con esa pelicula de tipos azules, ni con la serie del mismo nombre, ¡NO!, es el nombre de una banda la cual me gusta mucho).

Los cuatros se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Sirzechs, pero sabian para que iban a ir, entonces asintieron, Sirzechs fue donde sus padres.

-Si las cosas se ponen de control, llamemen.

-¿Vas a verlo?- Dijo Velenana demasiado preocupada al saber para donde iria su hijo.

-Debe saberlo.

-Pero no sabes de lo que es capaz ese tipo.

-Por mi culpa es que él es así, pero ahora mismo, lo mejor es que se entere.

-Cuidate hijo- Dijo su padre.

-Lo hare.

-¿Cuanto tardaras?.

.No nos podemos teletransportar directamente hacia Avatar, por lo cual llegaremos a un lugar cercano para luego ir a pie o volando, pero estare de vuelta mañana antes de la hora del almuerzo, ademas no le digan nada de esto a Milicas, se podrian demasiado triste- Dijo Sirzechs con un tono serio y sus padres solo asintieron

Despues de eso, Sirzechs fue con los otros Maous y con Grayfia para desaparecer en un circulo magico.

 _ **Al dia siguiente**_

 **En un lugar desconocido.**

El mismo sujeto estaba en una silla sentando a unos metros de una cama donde se encontraba Issei, el tipo esperaba que el castaño despertara, estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua, la habitacion no era la gran cosa, una tipica habitacion de invitados, con uno que otro adorno, Issei estaba bien, no tenia sus heridas, pero lo curioso es que parecia que no hubiera recibido algun daño, al cabo de unos minutos Issei desperto y tosio, luego se sento en la cama, para luego ver un poco nervioso al tipo que se encotraba enfrente de él, el tipo parecia aparentaba estar en sus 30 años sino es que mas, al castaño se le parecia familiar su rostro, su cabello era castaño y tenia corte militar (rapado en los lados y atrás, y corto arriba), su piel era del mismo tono de Vali, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue sus ojos rojos con la pupila de un dragón, llevaba puesto una camisa purpura, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color del pantalon.

-Veo que ya despiertas- Dijo el tipo mientras terminaba el vaso de agua.

-¿Quien eres?- Decia el castaño un poco a la defensiva.

-Me presento, me llamo Abhorash- Dijo el castaño mayor ahora conocido como Abhorash

-[¡Socio!]- La boosted gear aparecio en el brazo izquierdo del joven castaño.

-¿Ddraig?, ¿no estoy muerto?, y, ¿como llegue aquí?.

-Asi que eres Ddraig, que gusto volver a verte.

-[¡¿Abhorash?!]- El dragon estaba... ¿temblando?.

-¿lo conoces?- Le pregunto Issei al dragón.

-[¡Socio, él es Abhorash, el dragón de la vida y la muerte!]- Ddraig no creia que él estuviera enfrente suyo.

-Al parecer Ddraig te dio una breve descripción acerca de mi, hijo- Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño ojos rojos.

-¿Hijo?- Pregunto el castaño ojos cafes confundido.

-Claro, tu eres mi hijo- Decia Abhorash con mucha calma.

Aunque Abhorash parecia estar tranquilo, tanto Issei como Ddraig no podian creer lo que estaban escuchando, se quedaron en shock pareciendo una estatua.

-¿Estan bien?- Abhorash toco la frente del castaño para que luego este ultimo cayera de nuevo en la cama.

 _ **Una hora mas tarde.**_

Issei volvio a despertar, esta vez se levanto de la cama y vio de nuevo al castaño ojos rojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Podrias dejar de estar inconsiente- Decia Abhorash con una pequeña risa.

-¿Como es eso de que tu eres mi padre?, ¡Hasta donde yo tengo entendido mis padres estan...!- El castaño parecia estar enojado, pero no termino porque apenas recordo como sus padres estaban dentro de la casa en llamas, entonces su actitud cambio a una un poco mas seria y deprimente- Solo... ¿como te atreves a decir eso?- Decia bajando la vista.

-Se lo que paso- Dijo Abhorash mientras ponia una mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Issei- ¿Podrias escuchar una historia?.

Issei lo miro y podia darse cuenta de que sus facciones era similares eran igual a las de él, entonces parecia que decia la verdad.

-De acuerdo, te escucho- Dijo Issei mientras tomaba otra de las sillas que habia en la habitacion y se sento.

Abhorash sonrió y se sento en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Veras Issei, ¿has oido acerca de los dos dragones del juicio?- Issei solamente nego moviendo la cabeza- Bien, pues te contare, yo soy uno de eso dos dragones junto con el dragón del apocalipsis Trihexa- Eso sorprendio tanto a Issei como Ddraig, a Ddraig no les sorprendia que el fuera uno de esos dragones, pero si le sorprendia que tuviera relación con Trihexa.

-¿Trihexa?, osea el...

-el 666, si, ese mismo- Decia Abhorash con tono de calma- Pues bien, los dos nos encargabamos de acabar con varios lugares del mundo, decidiamos quien vivia y quien no, y acababamos con ellos, a veces lo haciamos por diversión, cosa de la cual me arrepiento, pero las razones por las que haciamos esto era para acabar con todo mal en el mundo.

-¿Como sabian si debian vivir o no?.

-Bueno, yo siempre usaba mi forma humana para colarme por varios lugares y si veia que las cosas no estaban bien, Trihexa y yo apareceriamos y acabariamos con todo alrededor para que no hubieran mas males.

-Entonces, ¿que fue lo que paso?. Tengo entendido de que Trihexa esta sellado.

-Pues, resutla que conoci a tu madre, una bella humana/dragon.

-¿Como era ella?- Pregunto Issei.

-Hermosa, un cuerpo espectacular, un rostro de diosa, tenia los ojos azules que me mataban, ademas tenia una larga cabellera plateada, ademas de que era muy fuerte, podía enfrentarse a un rey dragón- Decia el castaño ojos rojos con una sonrisa melancolica, mientras Issei se sorprendia por lo que decia Abhorash y se imaginaba a su supuesta madre venciendo a Tannin por alguna razon - no te contare nuestra historia, eso sera para otra ocasión, pero digamos que tu madre me enamoro, empece a distanciarme de mis obligaciones con Trihexa y me centre en tu madre, y mas cuando ya llevabamos 2 años juntos cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada.

-¿De mi?.

-No, de tu hermano.

-¿Tengo un hermano?.

-De hecho, tienes dos, pero luego te hablo de ellos..

-Esta bien.

-Exactamente, ¿en que iba?.

-Sobre que empezaste a alejarte de tus obligaciones con Trihexa para centrarte mas en mi madre- Eso ultimo le sono extraño a Issei- _Mi madre, hmm. Suena bastante raro cuando no es dirigido hacia de la persona que estaba conmigo-_ Dijo Issei en su mente _._

 _-_ Oh, cierto, bueno, al pasar eso, Trihexa no se lo tomo bien y juro que acabaria con todo, yo no podia permitirlo, me enfrente con él, obviamente en una dimensión totalmente diferente, no iba a destruir el mundo por una estupidez- Dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa, Issei lo dio una mirada que decia "Enserio" de un modo sarcastico, Abhorash entendio la indirecta y siguio contando su historia- En fin, peleamos y gane, Trihexa juro que no dejaria las cosas así y juro acabarme, ademas, ¿sabes sobre los rivales?- Issei solo asintio- Pues al igual que Ophis y Gran rojo eran rivales, al igual que Ddraig y Albion son rivales, pues Trihexa se convirtio en mi rival y mayor enemigo.

-[¿conoces a Albion?].

-De hecho estamos llegando a esa parte.

-Bueno, decidi vivir una vida "normal" con tu madre, pongo las comillas, porque somos seres sobrenaturales.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Issei.

-Pues bueno, luego de meses, tu hermano nacio, su nombre es Johannes, nacio hace 26 años- Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo Abhorash.

-Enserio fue hace mucho.

-Tu madre lo tuvo cuando tenia 20 años.

-Para ser claros, ¿cuando tenia mi madre cuando te conocio?.

-18 años.

-Tan joven.

-Eeeeeh, jejeje- El castaño ojos rojos se rio de manera nerviosa mientras ponia una mano detras de su cabeza- Cosas de la vida.

-Claro- Dijo este con un tono sarcastico.

-Bueno, siguiendo con la historia, los tres viviamos en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, luego pasaron los años, Johannes crecia y luego vino otra gran noticia, tu madre otra vez estaba embarazada, esta vez de ti y tu otro hemano.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que...?

-Exacto, tienes un hermano gemelo o es hermano mellizo, la verdad no se cual es el termino correcto.

Issei habia quedado en shock, pero logro recomponerse mas rapido que la otra vez, pero lo siguiente que dijo su padre lo dejaria sin palabras.

-Su nombre es Vali, y ahora que recuerdo bien, tu hermano es el actual Hakuryuukou, que gracioso no, siendo tu el Sekiryuutei.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!- Issei grito al enterarse de que Vali era su hermano.

-[Jajaja, quien lo diria, Vali lucifer, tu rival, en realidad es uno de los tres hijos del dragón Abhorash, y por ende, tu hermano]- Dijo el dragón burlandose de su portador.

-Como, ¿ya se han visto?- Dijo Abhorash demasiado sorprendido.

-Digamos que tuvimos varios enfrentamientos.

-¿Que tal?.

-A decir verdad, en un principio no negaba que Vali era mas fuerte que yo, pero actualmente podemos mantener una batalla pareja, sin decir que al principio nos llevamos mal, pero hoy en doy día somos buenos amigos y rivales.

-Que bien, estoy orgulloso de mis muchachos, pero... ¿no has visto a Johannes?.

-No, jamas, ni si quiera oi mencion de su nombre.

-Me lo temia.

-Un momento, si somos hermanos, ¿porque no sabiamos nada de esto?.

Abhorash suspiro y vio a Issei de un modo serio, eso sorprendio al castaño al ver como cambio de actitud.

-Resulta que hubo una gran guerra contra los dragones, resulta que los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, queria acabar con todos los dragones.

-¿Porque?

-Habian querido acabar con los dragones para no ser futuras amenazas en el futuro.

-Entonces, ¿Que hiciste?.

-Intente salvarlos, pero...- Abhorash bajo la vista y miro al suelo.

-Pero que- Su padre no le respondio- ¡¿Que paso?!- Le dijo en voz alta.

-Trihexa cuando se propone a hacer algo, no se detiene.

Issei estaba impactado por lo que dijo su padre, al saber que Trihexa era responsable de algo que tenia que ver con su vida no podia esperar algo bueno.

-Trihexa se habia vuelto mas fuerte y me vencio, iba a acabar con ustedes, pero yo no permiti que cumpliera su objetivo, active un circulo magico, y los envio a un lugar seguro, bueno, no a todos, Johannes no pudo escapar con ustedes- una terrible aura aparecia alrededor suyo- Trihexa lo hirio y lo teletransporto al inframundo haciendo que perdiera conexión con él.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.

-Lo es, pero ahi no acaba la cosa.

-¿Que mas ocurrio?- Pregunto Issei, el aura de Abhorash disminuyo haciendo que se calmara un poco.

-Sello mis poderes y me encerro en una dimensión desconocida.

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo Trihexa.

-¿Como lograste escapar?- Pregnnto Issei curioso.

-Se lo debo todo a Gran rojo y Ophis, ellos me liberaron porque yo era su maestro, si no fuera por mis enseñanzas, Ophis y Gran rojo no serian lo que son hoy en día.

-Ya veo.

-Tardaron casi una decada para liberarme, pero lo lograron, ademas no me preocupo por el momento de Trihexa, el sigue sellado y en otra dimensión, por lo que estoy tranquilo en ese ambito, y por cierto, fue por ellos que supe de ti y de Vali, ademas me contaron sobre las cosas que han hecho, y si, se que te convertiste en un demonio, oh, por cierto, te felicito por tener varias chicas- Le mostro un pulgar arriba.

 _-Al parecer no sabe lo que paso-_ El castaño le mostro una sonrisa falsa- gracias.

Abhorash noto eso y decidio preguntar.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?.

-Es algo duro de contar.

-Te pareces si me cuentas después de que termine la historia.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el castaño con un tono serio- ¿Que paso con Trihexa?- Decidió seguir escuchando la historia.

-Tiempo después de querer acabar con los dragones, antes de continuar tengo un dato curioso, pero los primeros afectados fueron Ddraig y Albion.

-¿Enserio?- Eso tomo de sorpresa a Issei. Aunque vio con un sonrisa burlona su boosted gear.

-Si, hace cientos de años los sellaron, aunque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, esos dos siempre andaban peleando.

-[Jejeje]- El dragón se estaba riendo para luego ver la mirada seria de Abhorash la cual le dio mucho miedo- [Quiero decir, perdoneme por mis acciones señor Abhorash]- Decia demasiado aterrado.

-No te preocupes Ddraig, en fin, que decia, ah si, tiempo después del ataque hacia los dragones se desato la guerra entre demonios, ángeles y caídos, provocando la muerte de los lideres originales.

-Si, estoy al tanto de eso.

-Pero quizas no sabias que el que los asesino fue Trihexa.

-¡¿Que?!/[¡¿Que?!]- Tanto Issei como Ddraig no creian eso.

-Momento, si estabas sellado antes de ese suceso, ¿como sabes que fue lo que paso?- Dijo Issei con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-Facil, Ophis me conto todo- Dijo Abhorash con mucha tranquilidad

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿creo?.

-Bueno, como castigo a lo que hizo Trihexa, todos las facciones se pusieron de acuerdo y lo sellaron dejandolo en una dimensión desconocida, sabes, me daria risa si es en la misma dimesión donde me él me encerro- Dijo en un tono serio, pero eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla- Bueno, eso seria todo, ¿respondi todas tus preguntas?.

-Creo que si.

-Bien ahora dime, porque después de que mencionara lo de tu victoria, tu actitud cambio de repente.

-Es algo complicado- Decia el castaño un tanto incomodo.

-Estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

-Esta bien.

Issei procedio a contarle sobre su encuentro contra Rizevim, como pudo vencer a los Maous, a sus compañeros, a sus chicas, y a él, como habia despertado en casa de los padres de Rias, cuando hablo con ellos, y luego como sus "amigos" lo comenzaron a torturar hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte, y como enontro su casa incendiandose, Abhorash estaba sorprendido por todo lo que conto Issei, pero de una cambio a una sonrisa.

-Por que veo, tu me trajiste hasta aquí y curaste mis heridas, aunque lo que me sorprende que no este muerte, se supone que después de que te quitan las evil pieces en cuestion de un par de horas mueres.

-Te encontre enfrente de la casa en llamas, y te traje a mi vieja casa, la arregle un poco, ademas, use mis poderes para que pudieras vivir, tarde mucho, estabas por decirlo de un modo, a nada de perder la vida, pero logre salvarte, y ahora eres otra vez humano, bueno hibrido entre humano y dragón.

-Enserio, gracias.

-Lamento que tus amigos te hubieran traicionado.

-Después de todo lo que hice, los ayude, di mi vida por ayudarlos y así es como me pagan- Decia el castaño con mucha ira.

-Y, ¿no tienes a alguien mas?.

El joven castaño recordo a Kuroka, Le fay, Serafall, Pemenue, Grabiel, Yasaka y Kunou ademas de amigos como Arthur, Bikou, Vali que ahora era su hermano, y gente que lo apoya como Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs y Ajuka, no pudo evitar sonreir, eso alegro mucho a su padre.

-La respuesta es que si, ¿verdad?- Dijo el castaño ojos rojos.

-Estas en lo correcto- Dijo el joven castaño.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar, que muero de hambre.

-Yo tambien.

Padre e hijo salieron de la habitacion para poder ir a desayunar.

 **Mansion Gremory.**

Rias acababa de despertar, habia tenido un lindo sueño con Issei, entonces se tallo los ojos, y noto que estaba en su habitación, se preguntaba como habia llegado, lo ultimo que recordaba a Rizevim atacandolos a todos.

-Hmm, ¿como llegue a mi habitación?.

Luego empezo a ver a su alrededor para luego ver la mesa de noche y darse cuenta de algo horrible.

Mientras tanto en la sala estaban Lord Gremory y Venelana, ambos estaban tomando una taza de te, seguian sin creer lo que le hizo Rias a su propio prometido, sin duda, era algo en lo cual estaban decepcionados, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo siguiente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Era un grito proveniente de la habitacion de su hija, ambos fueron a ver que estaba ocurriendo, despues de todo era su hija.

-Rias, que paso- Dijo el padre de Rias mientras habria la puerta de golpe.

Lo unico que podian ver era a su hija de rodillas en el suelo, con una cara de miedo, mientras en una de sus manos sostenia las piezas de peon que eran de Issei, sus padres simplemente se enojaron.

-¿Acaso esto es una broma?- Dijo Velenala mientras cruzaba los crazos.

-¿Porque seria una broma?- Preguntaba Rias un tanto asustada.

-No te hagas la que no sabe Rias, tu y tus amigos saben lo que le hicieron al pobre Issei- Decia Lord Gremory con un tono de voz serio.

-¡Pero, ¿Que hice?!- Preguntaba Rias demasiado alterada.

-Acaso quieres que te recordemos que después de que despertaras y vieras a Issei lo golpeaste y tu, junto con tus amigos lo torturaron hasta asesinarlo.

Al decir eso, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y recordo todo lo que hizo, no lo podia creer, no podia ser verdad, ella asesino a su novio, a su prometido, pero se preguntaba porque lo habia hecho.

-no, no, no, no, ¡no!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- La pelirroja gritaba pensando que esto era una pesadilla, pero no era sí, era la realidad, Rias solo gritaba del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Los gritos despertaron a sus amigos, y vieron a los padres de Rias los cuales les dirigian una mirada de decepcion, pero cuando vieron a Rias en el suelo llorando y en una de sus manos las piezas de peon de Issei, estaban en shock al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Rias, ¿q-q-q-que f-f-fue lo q-que p-paso?- Preguntaba Akeno en shock y con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver la piezas de peon que debian estar en el cuerpo de Issei.

Los padres de Rias les dijeron lo que habian hecho y así mismo los recuerdos aparecian por sus mentes, haciendo que todos quedaran en shock, no podian creer que habian asesinado a su amigo, Sona y su sequito no creian haber acto tan cruel, pero los mas afectados fueron Rias y su sequito.

-No, no puede ser, mi amigo- Dijo Kiba mientras golpeaba el suelo con mucha ira.

-Issei, mi amigo de la infancia, no puedo creer haber hecho ese acto tan cruel- Dijo Irina en shock.

-Porque lo hice, despues de haberme ayudado- Ahora hablaba Xenovia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Senpai, no, se suponia que me enseñarias a ser mas fuerte- Decia Gasper.

Ravel no decia nada, el horror que sentia al ver los recuerdos le dejaban un trauma.

-Senpai, ¡no puedo creer que haya podido hacer eso!- Decia Koneko en voz alta.

-Issei,¡¿Porque actue como una tonta?!- Decia Akeno mientras sentia que algo muy importante se iba.

-Issei, yo no pude haber hecho, tu me brindaste tu amistad, yo no pude haberte traicionado- Decia Asia mientras caia de rodillas y lloraba.

-Ise- Fue lo unico que dijo Rias mientras abrazaba las piezas de peon.

 **En un lugar desconocido.**

Nos encontramos en un laboratorio en donde se encontraba Rizevim, este veia un monitor mostando todas las instalaciones de su fortaleza, entonces una extraña sombra aparece detras de Rizevim.

-Y bien- Decia la sombra.

-Todo salio a la perfección- Dijo Rizevim con una sonrisa macabra.

-Perfecto, me sigo preguntando, ¿como fue que hiciste que esos chicos traicionaran al Sekiryuutei?.

-Oh, facil, pedi un poco de ayuda a la hermandad de las serpientes.

-¿Enserio fuistes con ellos?.

-Vamos, teniamos que hacer lo que fuera para que el Sekiryuutei muriera.

-Exactamente que hiciste.

-Al igual que nosotros quiere acabar con los dragones, y cuando les conte sobre mi plan de matar al Sekiryuutei ellos no dudaron en aceptar y me dieron esto- tomo un frasco el cual contenia un liquido azul verdoso.

-¿Que es eso?.

-Sangre de serpiente, concretamente de cascabel, veras mi querido compañero, esta al inyectarse en un humano, automaticamente moririra, pero cuando es un ser sobrenatural, funciona totalmente diferente.

.¿Como?.

-Veras, el cuerpo de aquel que haya sido inyectado con la sangre de cascabel tendra pensamientos de odio, ira, y con unas ganas de matar a alguien en general, en este caso Hyodo Issei, alias el Sekiryuutei.

-Entonces, lo que hiciste fue...

-Tal como lo piensas mi querido colega- Rizevim no lo dejo terminar- Inyecte la cantidad de sangre posible en los cuerpo de los amigos de Hyodo Issei, así cuando despertaran lo torturarian hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

-Tienes una mente perversa, me agrada.

-Eso si, lamentablemente la sangre no alcanzo y los unicos que no pude inyectar con la sangre fueron a los Maous, pero no importa, las heridas que ellos recibieron fueron mas graves quedando inconsientes por mucho mas tiempo y cuando despierten se enteraran de que Hyodo Issei habra muerto, lo cual nos facilitara lograr nuestro objetivo.

-Excelente- Dijo la sombra- Pero que pasa con la sangre de reptil.

-Pues los efectos en los seres sobrenaturales suelen desaparecer en horas, pero eso no importa, después de todo, el objetivo esta hecho.

-¿Tienes razon?- La sombra vio el frasco- Una cosa si la sangre no te alcanzo, ¿porque tienes ese frasco?.

-oh, eso, resulta que me dieron dos frascos, uno para inyectarlo en los cuerpo de esos imbeciles y el otro es para que lo mejore, quieren que haga su sangre mas fuerte, entonces Euclid esta experimentando con ella para mejorar las habilidad de las serpientes, dicen que la sangre de cascabel es con la que mejor se pueden experimentar, y podra mejorar a cualquier tipo de reptil no importa de que especie sea, entonces lo que hace Euclid es mejorarla para darselas a ellos y así podran mejorar sus tropas, de ese modo se nos uniran y podremos conquistar el mundo.

-Me parece razonable- Dijo la sombra- Bueno, te dejo.

-Esta bien.

La sombra desaparecio y Rizevim volvio a ver el monitor.


End file.
